Sensation Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Japanese Agent Team ** , as "Prince Hylo Goulash" ** Italian Operatives Other Characters: * * ** Brenda * Miss Malone, G-girl * other Miss Malone, twin sister, as "Fifi La Strange" Locations: * * Airport, , * Candy's Bar L Ranch, ** Candy's Oilfield * Secret Japanese Mesa-top Airfield Items: * * * * * Japanese Black XO5 Formula, a unique incendiary chemical | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "The Pirate's Rebellion" | Synopsis2 = Donna Bonita gets on the whole crew's nerves so much that they abandon him and his family, taking his ship for good measure, but Jon and Justin stow away aboard their own ship, and tag along until Blake and his crew run into trouble, which they soon do. They are trapped by a Spanish captain flying an English flag on a captured bark, and soon are in dire bondage. Black Pirate emerges from hiding, defeats Don Jose and his crew, frees his own crew, and returns to their island home. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Donna Bonita * Antagonists: * Don Jose ** his Spanish crew Other Characters: * Blake * other crewmen Locations: * Spanish Main, 16th Century ** Black Pirate's Island Home Vessels: * Black Pirate's 3-masted ship * Don Jose's English Bark | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker3_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle3 = Gay Ghost: "Attack On Pettigrew Field" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** *** his gang Other Characters: * Lt. Collins's C.O. Locations: * Pettigrew Air Field (largest U.S. military airfield) Vehicles: * Vozak's Strato Fighter * U.S. Experimental Fighter | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle4 = Mister Terrific: "The Case of the Unhappy Dog" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Krims ** his chauffeur Other Characters: * Tommy Blake ** Rex, his Collie | Penciler5_1 = Frank Harry | Inker5_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle5 = Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys: "Little Boy Blue For Victory" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Schmidt, fifth-columnist * Rauter, fifth-columnist Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Tin Can Club | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle6 = The Headless Horseman of Central Park | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Pecos * Hansom Driver Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Hansom Cab Horses: * Gunpowder * Dobbin | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Gay Ghost: ** Keith, who is a ghost, is not knocked out, when Charles gets head-konked unconscious, with a pistol butt, twice. ** Dr. Vozak is captured alive, and his advanced Strato Fighter is captured mostly intact. * Mister Terrific gets head-konked unconscious, with a pistol butt. * Wonder Woman: ** Steve gets head-konked unconscious one more time. ** Phil Darnell is a Colonel at the time of this story; Steve Trevor is a Major. ** The Masked Menace is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics were: ** "Good Books Worth Reading" (text article) by Josette Frank ** Hal Mason: "Penniless Margaret" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines ** "Junior Justice Society of America" (full page advertisement) ** Tippie by Edwina ** "Sensation Stamp Page" (text article) by Sidney M. Elias ** "Victory Puzzles" (puzzles) by A.W. Nugent | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}